


Tying It All Together

by usakiwigirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Beginnings, Dream Sex, M/M, Partnership, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco enjoys some time with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ties That Bind

Draco leaned back in his seat and contemplated the sight before him with pleasure. A naked Harry Potter was tied to his office chair with his ankles spread and his hands held low by his sides. His tie was around his head, effectively blindfolding him. Draco was sure that he had never looked better. His skin glistened in the heat of the office, small rivulets of sweat running down his chest just begging to be licked. It was taking all of Draco’s more than superhuman willpower not to dive on his lap and taste him from hairline to groin, especially as said groin was sporting an impressive erection.

Draco slowly stood up and moved forward, taking measured, even steps. Potter didn’t move his head, but his body tightened in anticipation. When Draco was within touching distance he stopped and reached out a hand. He lightly ran a finger across one shoulder, under his chin and then across the other shoulder. He could feel Potter’s muscle’s quiver, whether in fear or excitement he didn’t know. Draco moved his finger a little lower, circling a nipple slowly. He watched with delight as the dark brown nub tightened and became hard. He dragged his finger across to the other nipple and repeated the action, with the same result. This time, he followed it up with a pinch. Potter took a quick breath but admirably refused to make any noise. Draco decided to see how long that would last and leant down to swipe his tongue quickly across the hard little nub. A gasp and groan were his reward. A twitch from Potter’s cock caught his peripheral vision. He moved around in front of Potter and placed both hands on his knees, then lowered himself onto the floor. He leaned back so he could look up at Potter. His head was leaning back and his mouth was hanging open, harsh breaths rushing in and out. He was still holding himself back but Draco knew it was taking all his effort.

He ran a finger up each leg, stopping behind each knee to swirl before moving up to the inside of his thighs. He could feel the muscles trembling. Leaning forward again, he stuck his tongue out and touched the end of Potter’s cock, just enough to catch the drop of pre-come that was sitting at the tip. Potter’s breathing stopped for a moment and then re-started, faster than before. Draco ran his tongue down the length of his cock and then moved to swallow it whole. This proved to be Potter’s undoing.

“Draco.”

“DRACO.”

“DRACO, WAKE UP!”

Draco looked up in irritation. Potter was looking at him with amusement from his desk across the room.

“Would you kindly not yell at me. I have perfectly adequate hearing, Potter,” he replied, with as much dignity as he could muster.

“Well, you didn’t answer the first time. Are you alright, you look a little flushed.”

“A Malfoy does not look flushed, you uncultured buffoon. At worst, we have heightened colour. IF I have heightened colour, it is because you insist on keeping this place at an unseasonably high temperature.”

“If you say so. It _is_ winter; I thought being warm was a good idea. Anyway, Kingsley has asked to see us. You ready to go?”

“I’m always ready Potter, unlike some other people.”

Draco picked up his cloak and swept as gracefully as he could manage from the room. He wasn’t going to give Potter the satisfaction of seeing what condition his body was in, hence the cloak.

******************

Harry looked after Malfoy as he regally - there really was no other way to put it, even after a year of working with the prat - swept out of the room. He was walking a little off today, but they had chased down that dark wizard the day before, so that could account for it. Harry himself was still a little achy in places. He was a bit disappointed though that Malfoy had grabbed his cloak; it meant that he couldn’t ogle his arse on the way to Kingsley’s office. Oh well, there was always another day.


	2. Fit To Be Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees Draco in a new light.

Harry stood at the foot of the bed, staring in wonder at the vision presented to him. Stretched out before him, pale skin glowing in the moonlight as if highlighted by a thousand candles, was a gloriously naked Draco Malfoy. He looked good enough to eat, or - if Harry was lost in the desert - then Draco would be the mirage that would draw him in with promises of life-giving water. He was everything that a starving and parched man could desire. He was long, maybe a trifle on the thin side, but not skinny in the slightest. His muscle definition was less obvious than Harry’s, but it was there; you just had to know where, or more precise, how to look. In Harry’s case, it would be touch. His hair, almost white in the ethereal glow from the moon was a halo around his head, giving him an angelic look that was in direct contrast to the devilish gleam in his eyes.

His legs were open, spread seductively across the width of the bed showcasing his erect cock and heavy balls. His arse was beautifully tight; Harry wanted to run his hands over the curves, gripping hold and then sinking his face in close, breathing in the scent that was quintessentially Malfoy. Further up his body his nipples, a lovely shade of light pink, only slightly darker than the skin surrounding them, were hard and begging to be sucked and bitten. Draco’s arms were above his head, tied to the rails of the headboard. Looking Harry directly in the eye he licked his lips, being sure to leave his tongue peeking out from between them when he was done. The sight of that little bit of tongue, coupled with the moisture glistening on Draco’s lips had Harry groaning in appreciation.

Walking around to the side of the bed, he toed off his shoes and climbed up beside Draco. He leaned down and licked the nipple closest to him, swirling his tongue around and then biting down hard. Draco arched up off the bed, hissing in pleasure. Harry dragged his tongue across his body and repeated the action on the other nipple getting an even stronger reaction this time. He leaned forward a little and licked at the hollow of Draco’s neck, just below his Adam’s apple. Draco whimpered in pleasure, Harry enjoying the sound so much he did it again. He dragged his tongue down the centre of Draco’s chest to his belly button, dipping his tongue in to taste the other man. Draco was writhing on the bed, whimpering and gasping, but had yet to make any other sounds.

Harry moved down the bed toward his main goal – Draco’s impressive erection. It was a deep red, hard and already leaking copious amounts of pre-come. Harry’s mouth filled with saliva at the thought of tasting all that magnificence. He leaned around and sucked a ball into his mouth, rolling it around a little before releasing it and capturing the other for similar treatment. When he was ready - and Draco was hyperventilating above him - he ran his tongue up the length of his cock, tasting the pre-come that had left a trail from the tip to the nest of hair at the base. It was sticky and slightly salty and Harry loved every bit of it. He opened his mouth and took Draco’s cock in whole. Draco let out a curse.

“For fuck’s sake Potter”

“Potter!”

“HARRY, WAKE UP! Merlin, how many times have I told you to duck when the curses are flying?”

Harry opened his eyes carefully. He could have sworn he had been lying on a bed but no, the sky wasn’t usually over the top of beds. Oh right, the curse – he forgot to get out of the way again. Draco was going to read him the riot act.

“You are a bloody menace, Harry,” Draco said with a scowl. “I spend more time pulling your balls out of the fire than I do looking for the bloody bad guys. Why can’t you keep out of the way of random curses? Just because you are the bloody Golden Boy, the Chosen One, the Boy-who-lived-to-make-my--”

Harry tuned him out to check his body over for damage. Thankfully he appeared to have come out of this little escapade unscathed, although it might pay to strategically place his cloak across his lap for a few minutes. He didn’t need Draco to see what his little dream/hallucination had done to his body.

“If you are quite finished admiring yourself, I have our annoying little curse-thrower tied up over there,” Draco pointed vaguely over his shoulder, “so we can head on back to headquarters and finish up for the day.”

“Thanks, Draco. I promise to watch a little more closely. It’s not like I enjoy getting hit by these things, you know."

“Yes, well, you could have fooled me. The number of times it happens anyone would swear you look for them. You aren’t doing something noble like taking them for others, are you?”

Harry kept his head down as he picked up his cloak and got to his feet. It seemed the prat might be a little more observant of him than he thought. Wouldn’t do for him to figure out other things, now would it.

“Of course not. That would be suicidal and contrary to popular belief, I don’t wish to die. If you are done chewing me a new arsehole, can we go?”

With that, he turned and limped over to the bound and gagged wizard lying on the ground, grabbed him and disapperated. Let Draco think the limp was due to the curse.

*********************

Draco watched Harry limp over to their prisoner and disappear. Under normal circumstances he would have put the limp down to being injured from the curse but he had seen a rather suspicious - and gratifyingly large - bulge in Potter’s pants before he pulled his cloak onto his lap. This might bear some further investigation. For the first time in the year that they had been partnered, Draco felt hopeful that maybe his attraction for Potter might just be returned.

Bugger him, though. When he disappeared so fast he robbed Draco of the opportunity to ogle his arse. Oh well, there was always another day.


	3. Tied and Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry tie up their loose ends.

Draco chewed his quill in frustration, swallowing a good amount of ink in the process. His gaze was fixed completely on his partner of a year (and one month), Harry Potter. They were a good Auror team, working well together despite their track record of duels, fisticuffs and curses. It had been a bit of a shock to everyone when they had managed to put aside their differences - for the most part; some habits were hard to break - and become one of the strongest teams the Auror department had at their disposal. When out in the field, they did not have to over-think their plans, intuitively knowing what the other was going to do and instinctively knowing where the other was at all times. They had the lowest record of injuries, despite Potter’s disturbing habit of getting in the way of curses. The man had an incredible ability to shake off the worst effects of even the worst curses thrown at them. Hell, he’d even survived the Death Curse and that wasn’t something your average wizard could boast of. Not that Harry ever boasted of anything; if anything the man was too self-deprecating to be believed.

No, what had Draco all in a tizzy at that particular moment was the complete lack of attention Potter was paying him. He’d tried everything he could think of: a new cologne, designer robes - he wasn’t sure why he bothered with that as Potter wouldn’t know good cloth if it jumped up and covered his body as if by magic, other than the fact that the robes were simply gorgeous and fit him like a glove and he looked damn fine in them - adding an extra swing to his hips when he walked ahead of Potter, touching him whenever he got the chance. He’d even been daring enough to kiss his cheek in supposed gratitude after Potter had yanked him out of the way of a stray curse. He had done all he could think of, short of spelling out _'Fuck Me!'_ in large letters across his forehead. Potter was just that obtuse though that Draco was not entirely sure even that would work. He continued to chew his quill in annoyance.

********************

Harry kept his head down and focused hard on his paperwork. He wasn’t sure what was wrong with Draco recently, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain his distance from the man and not slam him against the nearest surface to fuck him senseless. He wasn’t sure but he thought that Draco had changed his cologne recently. His new scent was acting like the sex-pheromones of an in-heat hippogriff, or at least made Harry feel like he was the in-heat hippogriff. He wanted to rut against something hard, preferably Draco – naked would be nice, but he wasn’t picky at that moment, he’d take him clothed if he had to. Speaking of clothes; his new robes were driving Harry insane as well. They fit almost like a second skin in places, firmly across his chest and just tight enough across the arse so that when he walked the fabric moved just so, drawing the eye to Draco’s most spectacular body asset. Well, the best asset that Harry was at present acquainted with.

The casual touches were making it hard for Harry too; he had almost grabbed Draco’s hand and rained kisses on it yesterday. The crowning touch though, the thing that was making it hardest - and boy, did he mean hard - for him to not jump on the insufferable blond prat was the random kiss he had bestowed out of nowhere this very morning. It was only the shock of the action that prevented Harry from doing anything in response. By the time he had recovered and formulated a plan of any coherence - grab Draco, remove clothes, fuck until seeing stars - Draco had turned and was sashaying back to take care of their problem wizard, hips and arse swaying harder than the swings at a schoolyard playground. Harry honestly thought he was going to come there and then.

Harry raised his head a little, just enough to see that Draco was chewing away on his quill (again – that had to be the 17th quill he’d chewed completely through in the last three weeks, not that he was counting) and paying Potter just a little too much attention. He could feel the burn on the top of his skull where Draco’s eyes were boring into his head. He sighed heavily and placed his own quill down on the desk.

“Draco,” he said softly. “You are going to get ink poisoning if you keep chewing your quills like that. Just what is bugging you so badly?”

Draco pulled the quill from his mouth and looked at the end of it in disgust. Without looking he binned the now-useless item beside his desk then pulled a fresh quill from the holder at the front edge of his work space.

“There is nothing bugging me, Potter, unless you count you,” he sneered in Harry’s direction.

Harry did not rise to the bait as he would have done in the past. The response was par-for-the-course from Draco. He knew that an answer that actually made sense would be forthcoming if he was patient.

“You are the most obtuse, obnoxious, annoying, badly-dressed, poorly-groomed, ill-mannered excuse for a wizard that I have had the misfortune to be associated with.”

Harry was a little taken aback by this. The insults weren’t new by any means; he’d been hearing them from Draco since they had first met. He just wasn’t prepared to hear them all at once and all together. Draco must really be upset about something. He got up from his chair and made his way over to Draco’s desk, knowing that this was going to test his willpower, but unwilling to let Draco wallow in any kind of funk.

He moved to sit on the front edge of Draco’s desk, his leg just brushing against the arm of Draco’s chair. If the prat moved so much as an inch or turned the chair then they would touch. It was closer than Harry was comfortable with but he thought he was strong enough to hold on for the few minutes it should take to sort this out.

********************

Draco looked up at Harry as he sat back against his desk. Damn but he looked good enough to eat. He moved his arm just a little so that it rested against Harry’s leg. He felt the muscle of Harry’s leg twitch under the touch. Swinging his chair just a little toward Harry he moved his leg so that it too was resting against his leg. The reaction he got this time was a little stronger, with the muscles twitching constantly as if they wanted to pull away but were trying to get closer at the same time, while Harry’s breath hitched just a bit. Harry’s colour was darker too and the green of his eyes was starting to disappear behind the solid black of his pupils. Hah, Potter wasn’t immune to him after all. Draco decided to push his luck just a little and moved the fingers of the hand resting against Harry’s leg up and down. The leg in question pressed back against his hand firmly. Encouraged, Draco picked up the hand and placed it on Harry’s knee and squeezed. He looked directly in Harry’s eyes, green all but gone now and saw that this was not an unwelcome move.

Harry reached out his hand toward Draco and placed it on his cheek. Draco closed his eyes in sheer pleasure, the touch of Harry’s hand everything he had dreamed it would be. Large, warm and slightly calloused, yet gentle and caring. He turned his head and licked the palm that was resting against his face. Harry reached down and pulled Draco to his feet, throwing his arms around him to hold him close and steady.

“Well, this is new,” he said softly.

“Not really. I’ve been trying to get your attention for weeks now, since the last time I yelled at you for getting in the way of curses. You are about as thick as they come, though. Can’t you take a hint? This has been building for a long time, Potter.”

“And by this, I’m guessing you mean this,” Harry smirked, as he reached down between them and pressed his hand against Draco’s hardening cock, causing the other man to draw a sharp breath in.

“Don’t be a tease, Potter. You don’t have the mental capacity for it. Just get on with the job at hand and fuck me already.”

“You know, if I’d realised how badly you wanted it, I would have jumped you months ago. I’ve been holding this in for quite a while. You realise you are in for quite a ride.”

“You don’t do bragging any better than teasing. Your earnest Gryffindor qualities negate anything but the basics. Now I say again – get on with the job and just fuck me already.”

“God, you are a bossy bastard, aren’t you?”

“We’ve worked together for over a year and you are only just figuring this out now? I top from the bottom, Potter. Get used to it.”

Harry growled low in his throat and grabbed Draco’s face between both of his hands, angling his head sharply so he could swipe his tongue along the other man’s lips. He nipped at the lower lip then pushed his tongue insistently between Draco’s lips, forcing entry to his mouth. It was warm and tasted slightly of ink before Draco tangled his tongue around his and started the battle. They fought for dominance by swiping their tongues along teeth, the roof of each other’s mouth and even pulling back to bite at lips. Eventually Harry won the war with Draco allowing him to explore his mouth without interference, moaning in appreciation when he found a particularly sensitive spot in his mouth.

When breath became more important than the kiss they broke apart and looked deep into the other’s eyes. Both of them were completely lust-blown by this time, a fact backed up by the erections each man was struggling with. They were slowly grinding their hips together creating a delicious friction, not enough to cause them to come but enough to heighten their enjoyment of the moment.

Draco made a quick decision. He wanted Harry so badly right now he was sure that wizards three floors away would be able to figure it out, let alone the other Aurors in the department. He wasn’t prepared to wait until later or even to apparate anywhere else, though. He grabbed his wand and locked the door to their office then cast a quick silencing charm. He wasn’t going to wait any longer but he didn’t need an audience listening in, something he knew Harry wouldn’t want either. He could be thoughtful too, when it suited him to be and the benefits were to his advantage.

Before Harry could register what was happening, Draco had transfigured his desk into a small but comfortable looking bed. Harry grinned appreciatively at him. This could really work, what with one of them being so devious as to be almost criminal. He grabbed Draco and pushed him down onto the bed. He carefully began to remove the layers of clothes that Draco had on, relishing the uncovering of his body, bit by bit. When Draco was completely naked he was startled at the resemblance to his dream-Draco, spread-eagled in all his naked glory on the bed. The only difference was the lack of ethereal glow showcasing his porcelain skin. That wasn’t going to work. Harry looked up at the light fixture in the office and concentrated, transfiguring it into a candelier, the wax dripping slowly down the sides of each candle. The room was instantly darker with shadows dancing on the walls and across Draco’s body. Harry was sure he had never seen anything quite as beautiful as that hard, lean body on display just for him, with cock jutting proudly just begging to be sucked.

“Potter, are you planning on doing anything or just standing there like the Basilisk got you.”

“Don’t be a snarky bastard. I’m enjoying the view. I would have thought someone as narcissistic as you would appreciate someone taking the time to admire you.”

“Under everyday circumstances I expect people to appreciate the true beauty that is Draco Malfoy. However at this time I want you to stop staring and start doing.”

“Patience is a virtue, Draco.”

“Never had any. Slytherin, remember?”

Harry laughed quietly, then began to remove his robes.

“Wait. Don’t you think it fair that I get a chance to do that?”

“Next time. You wanted action now, that’s what you are going to get.”

“Next time? Bit sure of yourself, aren’t you Potter?”

Harry didn’t bother answering, just continued to remove his robes and underclothes until completely naked. When all his clothing was removed, he moved to the foot of the bed and slowly climbed between Draco’s legs. He grabbed his ankles and moved his legs further apart, so that he could move higher up Draco’s body toward his goal. He shuffled his knees until they were just shy of Draco’s arse, trailing his hands along his legs as he went. When he reached his destination he stopped and lifted his hands away from his legs, causing Draco to whine with loss.

Harry leaned forward, careful not to touch his cock, and bit down hard on one of the pert nipples in front of him. Draco arched off the bed and howled. His cock twitched hard enough to rub against Harry’s stomach, leaving a sticky trail behind that had Harry’s own cock moving in reply. Harry’s mouth watered at the thought of tasting the flavour that was all Draco but he resisted moving down to try it just yet. Instead he dragged his tongue across his chest and sucked hard on the other nipple. Draco groaned and grabbed Harry’s head, trying to move him down toward his cock. Harry removed his mouth with a pop from the nipple.

“You know, I think I want your hands elsewhere. You’re grabby enough at the best of times. I don’t intend to have you try and push me around now.”

“Potter, what the fuck are you on about?”

Harry climbed off the bed and reached for his tie. He walked to the head of the bed and looped it around the headboard, then grabbed Draco’s hands and tied them securely.

“No cheating Draco. I know you are capable of getting out of that; we both are. I want your promise that you will behave and just hang on. If you don’t I will have to use incarcerous on you. I’d rather not at this point in our….whatever this is.”

Draco looked calculatingly at Harry for a few seconds before coming to a decision that surprised him.

“I’ll be good - well, as good as a Slytherin can be,” he smirked. “I didn’t know you had it in you to be so dominating in the bedroom. It’s quite a pleasant surprise. You may go back to what you were doing.”

“Prat.”

“Maybe, but you lo….oh, just get on with it.” Draco wasn’t ready to push his luck by mentioning love in any way, shape, or form.

Harry moved back to his previous position, leaning over the top of Draco’s body and kissing his way across his chest. He licked the hollow at the base of his throat, feeling Draco swallow convulsively under his tongue. He licked his way up his neck to his ear before biting down on his earlobe, then sucking it gently into his mouth and swirling his tongue inside his ear. At first Draco groaned and jerked, but when Harry licked in his ear he let out a decidedly girly giggle.

Harry sat up and smiled down at him. Draco scowled back.

“Make no mention to anyone. It never happened. Clear?”

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t dream of telling people that the great Draco Malfoy can be brought down by a single tongue to the ear!”

“Potter, you are an arse.”

“But you lo….never mind.” Harry almost blurted out that dreaded word love, which was sure to make Draco run screaming from the room.

Harry dropped back over Draco and started nibbling his way down his body. He really didn’t feel like dragging this out any longer. His cock was rock hard and aching, with pre-come dripping freely from the end. Draco looked to be in much the same state. When he reached Draco’s cock he took a second to look his fill before reaching out with his tongue and licking a stripe from base to tip. Pre-come had coated the entire underside of his cock, filling Harry’s mouth with the slightly bitter flavour. He was sure he had never tasted anything better. He licked the length again before swallowing the head, swirling his tongue around and licking all the pre-come he could get. Draco was bucking his hips, trying to drive his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth. Harry opened up his throat and covered the entire length, moving his head up and down and sucking hard. He swallowed a couple of times and hummed a little. Draco’s hips rose up off the bed and stayed there as if held up with pillows under them.

“Fuck’s sake, Harry. Where in Merlin’s name did you learn to do that?”

Harry lifted his head and looked steadily at Draco.

“A wizard never gives up his secrets, Draco. You of all people should know that.”

“That isn’t a secret. It should be a national talent on display for all to appreciate, celebrated and awarded medals. Except not. No-one gets to appreciate what is mine unless I say so.”

“Possessive much, Malfoy?”

Harry reached below Draco’s cock and fondled his balls in one hand while lightly stroking his cock with the other. He then slid his hand lower still until he felt the pucker at the entrance to Draco’s body. Without missing a beat he accioed a small bottle of lube that he kept in his desk for emergency wanks - which were admittedly pretty frequent lately - and squirted some onto his fingers. He went back to circling Draco’s entrance lightly then gently pushed a finger inside his body. Draco hissed in appreciation.

“Yesss. Don’t waste any time Potter. I’m more than capable of taking you.”

Harry was inclined to agree, sliding in first one and then another finger quickly. He spent a couple of moments to be sure that he was fully opened then pulled back and spread lube on his own achingly hard cock. He knelt close to Draco’s arse and gently pushed his way in, savouring the heat and tightness of his channel. When he was fully seated he stopped for a moment to let the blood stop pounding in his ears and the stars stop flashing before his eyes. It had been a while since he had felt anything this good or tight around his cock. Most of the time it was just his hand; never a good substitute at the best of times and downright shoddy at the worst.

“Come on, Potter. This isn’t a Sunday walk in the park. Finish the job already.”

“Merlin, you’re a mouthy bastard, Malfoy. Next time I’m using your tie to gag you.”

“I warned you - I top from the bottom. If you want to do this again you need to get used to it.”

“I am used to it. You’ve been topping from the bottom since we first met.”

“Very funny. My sides are splitting.”

“I’ll split your sides all right. Are you ready for me now?”

“I was ready for you weeks ago. Move you imbecile.”

Harry just shook his head in resignation. Draco would never change and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He reached down and grabbed his hips, pulling him up slightly so his arse was resting against his legs. When he had Draco seated to his satisfaction he leaned forward, loosened the ties from the headboard (leaving his hands secured), grabbed him under the arms and pulled him upright so he was seated in his lap. This put him in perfect position for kissing, something Harry just loved to do while fucking. Draco was able to place his arms around Harry's neck, even while secured, and hang on tight for the ride.

He pushed his hips up at the same time as Draco drove his down, the both of them gasping at the feelings rolling through their bodies. They leaned together as one and started to kiss, tongues tangling and lips sliding across each other. It was messy and glorious and Draco was in heaven. Harry filled him like nothing he had felt. It was better than all his dreams - and he had a fair few that he had wanked to over the months - and he could feel every movement that Harry made as they rocked together, their chests so tightly pressed together that Draco knew he would come without needing to touch his cock.

They rocked together for a while slowly building up speed as they continued to kiss. As the heat built in each of them their rhythm grew erratic and they broke apart to gasp for air. Their chests were sliding slickly in time with their movements, sweat providing all the lubricant needed to help Draco in his quest to reach his orgasm. Harry was hitting his prostate now on every erratic stroke; his rhythm might have gone but his aim proving to be as accurate as ever. Draco’s vision was starting to black out around the edges. He could feel himself on the cusp of quite possibly his most intense orgasm ever.

“Draco…hnn…now…together…come together, now.”

Harry leaned forward and bit Draco hard on his neck, tasting the sweat. Draco howled and then Harry felt Draco stiffen before warmth covered his stomach and chest. He continued to rock through Draco’s orgasm, the contractions of his arse dragging his own intense orgasm from him. His vision grayed out for a moment, stars shooting behind his eyes. His breathing was ragged and he wasn’t sure, but he thought there might be a chance he came close to giving himself a heart attack. It felt like it anyway. His heart had never pounded so hard, not even during Auror training. Or the fight against Voldemort. Of course it had stopped then, so never mind. Not a good comparison.

Harry shook his head. Apparently a good shag shook a few screws loose in his brain. Talk about your random thought processes. He looked down at the top of Draco’s head, which was resting on his shoulder.

“Hey, you good? You’re being awfully quiet. It’s making me a little nervous, to be honest.”

Draco snorted.

“Honestly, Harry. I’ve just had my brain melted. I believe I am allowed a little time to put everything back together.”

“Really? It was okay?”

“Idiot man. I think I passed out from quite possibly the best orgasm I’ve ever had. I’ll never admit it again, but it’s the truth. Enjoy this moment, Potter; it won’t happen again. I don’t think I am at full capacity yet.”

“Maybe not, but you know what? I love you for it anyway.” Harry decided that the post-coital haze was probably the only time he was going to have the courage to say it. Might as well get it out now and take the consequences. At least he’d gotten a fantastic fuck first.

“You love me? Sentimental Gryffindorish dolt. That is probably not a good thing. Be that as it may, in the interest of full disclosure we seem to have embarked upon, I will admit that I love you too. I have for quite some time. Don’t expect hearts and flowers though. That is a little too Hufflepuff for me and even for you, I think.”

“Sooo…where do we go from here?”

“Well, lunch sounds good. I’m bloody starving. It’s the least you can do after fucking the life from me.”

********************

As Draco walked out of their office in search of an undoubtedly expensive restaurant for lunch Harry took the time to admire his lover’s - _Boyfriend? Dare he say, partner? No, too soon_ \- arse once again. It was a piece of art that he was looking forward to admiring on a daily basis, now with the added benefit of it being naked. He took another look around their office, making sure all was in order before he left.

“Hey Harry, wait up!”

It was Ron, running quickly up the hallway to Harry’s office door.

“I just needed to pass on a note to you from Kingsley. He needs to see you and Malfoy after your lunch break.”

“Thanks, Ron. We might be a while; we’re discussing an older case. Would you let Kingsley know?”

“Sure. You can send a Patronus when you are on the way back. He lets you get away with murder, he does!”

Ron looked around Harry’s office with curiosity, sniffing slightly. He looked up and started in surprise.

“Um, Harry - when did you install candles in your office?”


End file.
